


Aar-don'sha, ki kahl'dos

by Bearlinq



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Short Fics, draecember2017, finally an excuse to cameo some of my other characters too (':, for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearlinq/pseuds/Bearlinq
Summary: In the Light, we triumph.For #Draecember2017 because I just wanted an excuse to write about my space goatsalso note, I usually try to keep my ocs as up to date as possible (as far as expansions go anyways) so, unless specified, these all take place at some point during Legion. So, yeah, lots of mentions of class halls/broken isles/Legion shit in general ahoy





	1. A Memory

Nighttime settled over the floating city of Dalaran like a welcome blanket. It was these moments of darkness where the adventurers and heroes of azeroth were finally able to rest. Even though it was briefly and never enough sleep was to be had, especially for those 12 that had become the champions for their respective class halls, it was still refreshing in a way. Some may disagree but Azumane herself was grateful for any sleep she could manage, even in small doses, at the moment. With the threat of the Legion still as strong as ever, she was in no position to complain anyways.

Some definitely had it worse, like the deathlord who commanded the death knights. Sure, they didn't technically need sleep, what with the whole undead thing, but being on the front lines so often was still bound to exhaust even the most seasoned of veteran, alive or no. And it seemed the forsaken woman that lead them didn't seem to ever leave her position on the broken isles to which Azumane admired in a way. The ones that had knowledge of healing were in the same boat as well. It seemed for every demon that fell so did one of their own. It from the looks of things, they had begun to get an advantage on the demons which was a much needed relief for everyone. Of course, they shouldn't celebrate yet should they jinx themselves but nonetheless it was reinvigorating for each of them that this battle now had the possibility of being won in their favor.

Despite this being the time for resting and whatnot, Azumane could make an exception this one night, especially as it involved a meeting with an old acquaintance. Her gait was quick though not exactly running, hooves pounding lightly on the stone that paved the streets. Not many were out and about this time of night. Kirin Tor Guardians were the majority she saw but that was a given as they were the watchers of the city. Some civilians here and there, a restless adventurer now and again, and now and again she would spot either one of the forsaken or worgen guards milling around from their respective factions corners of the city.

Nobody really gave her any mind as she finally turned the corner and entered the Ledgermaine Inn. The bar there stayed open late more often than not and it was a frequent site for those that chose to hide behind the guise of alcohol than the grim reality they currently lived in. She simultaneously envied those people and pitied them. But to each their own, the draenei supposed. As she made her way through, she finally spotted the night elf woman she was seeking, who was currently cradling a hot cup of something. Tasemushal did not wear her armor she was frequently seen wearing, instead opting for a plain and simple tanned sweater and comfy looking leather pants. She also wore her hair down instead of pulled back in her usual short ponytail, her purple hair just barely passing her shoulders.

As Azumane sat down at the table across from the elven warrior, she noticed the bags under her eyes and the tired and defeated look she wore. Usually, Tasemushal hid her emotions behind an expression of determination and ferocity. To see her so… Worn down was odd. However, this was not the first time Azumane had seen the warrior like this. A Memory stirred suddenly, unbidden.

_She had just landed at Lor’danel on the coast of Darkshore. Accompanied by a few other Draenei, their mission was to assist the night elves in this area after a huge part of the area had been completely ravaged after Deathwings ascent. The Exodar could only spare a few groups to their allies and Azumane had volunteered to help. Both wanting to assist those in need and as a scenery change from the rather boring and tedious life of an Azure Watch guard._

_Thus, she was sent with a group of four other draenei, two of the Exodars own guards, who she later found out were a married couple and requested to be sent with the other when it was possible. Thankfully, luck and perhaps fate had been on the two womens side, and they were sent here together. The third person was a priest, to aid in healing both his group and where his assistance might be required here in Darkshore. The fourth Azumane couldn't remember much of. He had abandoned them the moment they reached Lor’Danel and the moment he had a chance. Traitorous Bastard. Then, of course, she'd been the fifth person of the group._

_When they arrived, the elves were grateful for their assistance and each member had been given a different task. Azumane herself was sent along the coast to search for any that had survived the destruction of Auberdine. It was on this mission that she had found Tasemushal, near the ruins of the small town itself. She was simply sitting there, on her knees, soaking and battered from the harsh elements, as she gazed at the destruction before her. She wore the same expression she did now, defeated and tired. The elf made no move to acknowledge the hunters presence as Azumane approached._

_Azumane felt it would be wrong to force the warrior to leave her silent vigil so instead, she opted to join her. She sat in the sand with her, a respectful distance away but close enough that she could hear the soft sobs going through the other. It wasn't until dusk, when the air got noticeably crisper that Azumane finally approached and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder._

_“We must return before a cold sets. The others are worried of you.” Azumane said in broken Darnassian. They had each learned some before they set out for Darkshore but not enough to be completely fluent yet. Just enough for basic conversations. She silently hoped she had chosen the right words. It wouldn't be until years later that she would fully understand the elves' language._

_The elf simply gazed up almost lifelessly at the Draenei and nodded, allowing herself to be lead in the direction of the town. As they began walking, Azumane tried to ease the silence a bit._

_“How do they call you?” she asked._

_“Tasemushal.” The night elf replied in a flat voice._

_“Tasemushal? That is interesting name. I am Azumane.”_

_Tasemushal didn't say much after that so they eventually quickly found themselves in silence once again. Thankfully, it didn't last long as the trek between the Auberdine ruins and Lor’Danel was about an hour. When they arrived it had gotten completely dark at this point and Azumane was grateful they got there before it was too hard to navigate the dark._

_Upon arriving, Tasemushal was whisked away to be examined by the healers. It wasn't until Azumane had verified the warrior was alright that she finally allowed herself to rest that night. ___

__Her attention was stirred back to the present as a cup was placed in front of Azumane. Like Tasemushal’s, it was warm and a generous amount of steam wafted up. From the smell of it, it had a soft hint of chocolate and some kind of spice to it. A hot chocolate of sorts. As she looked at the elf in confusion, Tasemushal just gave a small whisp of a smile._ _

__“The beginnings of a thank you.” She said._ _

__“I don't understand? I have done nothing?”_ _

__“You have. You're one of the few people I owe my life to, Azumane. If it weren't for you finding me in Darkshore I would have joined my people that weren't fortunate enough to escape Auberdine.”_ _

__Ah. So she had the same flashback it seemed? “I only did what anyone else would have, Tasemushal. I-”_ _

__“Don't be humble. Regardless, what's happened is done and over with now and I still owe you a thanks. Oh, and, please call me Tas.”_ _

__Azumane nodded before sipping at her own drink. “I am glad you decided to give life another chance, Tas.”_ _


	2. A letter to someone

_My Dearest Joved,_

_I hope you're well, love. It's tough not being by your side for these past few months. I miss you greatly. I have important news. Grandmaster Sunbrew has decided to retain the monks for at least another month. I'm sure you have already heard about the events of Antorus by the time this reaches you. Despite it being the checkmate in this war for us, thanks to the Titans, the Legion is still high in numbers and it'll be awhile yet before their numbers diminish. So Grandmaster Sunbrew is keeping us at the Temple until we're able to thin their numbers to a moderate degree._

_However, I'm hoping I am one of the fortunate ones to be relieved early as I do not posses healing capabilities like the Mistweavers nor the hardiness and physical abilities of a Brewmaster. Us windwalkers are plenty in number after all. So maybe, just maybe we will get lucky._

_With Love, Thelarii_

The monk sat back in her chair, arms resting heavily on the desk in front of her and quill lazily deposited into the ink, a few stray droplets of the black substance accidentally splashed here and there across the desks surface. She frowned down at the words that stared back at her. She wished with her entire essence that she would be able to go home, back to her husband, before Winter's Veil. Since they first began dating, they hadn't missed a single year where they didn't celebrate it together. And, if she were to be honest, while it's true windwalkers like her were in abundance compared to the others, all able bodies were still needed regardless. An ‘all hands on deck’ scenario, as the Grandmaster would say.

She knew exactly what she was getting into when she first got involved with the Legion campaign and working under the Grandmaster at the Temple of the Five Dawns. If it meant Azeroth would be safer, and by extent Joved, she would do anything it required. Regardless, it didn't help the pang of longing and sadness she felt settle into her heart like countless pins and needles. Thelarii wrapped her arms around herself, imagining they were Joved and lay her forehead on the desk, careful to avoid the paper with the still drying ink.

The draenei woman could feel the sting in her eyes as she prayed to the Light to have mercy and provide this one favor. She didn't know how long she laid there but eventually Thelarii drifted to sleep. Not to her surprise, she dreamed she was back home with her husband in their little homely house they shared in the Exodar. They had no kids, not at the moment anyways, though Joved’s pets, Laidan and Zinny, were rowdy enough to be children.

Their usual morning routine would be waking up, Laidan usually curled at their feet and Zinny between them. Or vice versa. Laidan being a standard Baradin fox made for a good cuddling companion, her russet fur warm and always soft. Zinny, not so much. He was a spoiled dragonhawk that apparently thought their bed was his nest. If he didn't have the spot between the two draenei he wasn't happy. So the bed was always a mess of fur, feathers, hooves, and whatever else the four creatures had. It definitely made for some interesting nights.

In this particular dream, she could only assume it was on Winter's Veil Eve. Their tradition for the holiday was Joved preparing a steaming cup of hot cocoa spiced with peppermint and topped with hearty helpings of whipped cream for the both of them. He would place them at their bedside table, the warm and sweet smell of the cocoa slowly wafting over Thelarii and eventually she would awaken to the sweet treat.

In the dream, she sipped the drink, a dollop of whipped cream resting on the tip of her nose as she moved the cup away. Joved laughed, deep and hearty, leaning close to her to lick off the cream himself, making Thelarii blush, a heavy blue tinting her face. He always knew the best ways to catch her off guard and embarrass her and she loved it. In return, she offered a quick kiss on his cheek, making him blush as well. There, fairs fair now.

Once the drinks had been finished, the cups were discarded on the table next to the bed. Joved took Thelarii’s hand gently, leading her through the rather small but cozy apartment, to the living room. Just before, however, he told her to close her eyes. Giving a small giggle, like she was a child again, she obeyed and closed her eyes, her hands covering her face to show she wouldn't peek, either. Now being led by the shoulder, they made their way into the living room. She felt his hands leave her shoulders and when he didn't say anything, she shifted nervously though she kept her eyes closed.

“....Joved…?” she called.

Almost immediately, he spoke up. “Open your eyes.”

She did so and was immediately met with a furry face. Joved held a small dog up to her. It was dark brown with lighter patches, a small barrel hung around it's neck, and, by the N’aaru themselves, the creature was utterly *adorable*. Thelarii gasped, taking the puppy from him. It gave a small bark, it's tail wagging back and forth quickly. It licked her hand as she held it, already seeming to love it's new owners just as much as they did for it.

“Where did you…?” Thelarii started.

“A colleague of mine found a stray wandering the back alleys of Stormwind. Poor thing was scared beyond belief. After he took it in, turns out it had been pregnant and he ended up with a litter of these little guys not long afterwards. So, after discussing it with him, he let me take one once they were old enough. Which just so happened to be perfect timing for winter's veil.” he explained.

The dream ended there, much to Thelarii’s annoyance. Of course, she knew how it ended as the dream had been last years winter's veil events. Still, it was one of her favorites. Joved had gotten her a puppy to which she named Koti. Koti grew into a mischievous but protective dog. He usually stayed at their home, guarding against any that would try to break in, or stayed glued to Thelarii’s side if there was a stranger in the house. The mischievous part was probably largely influenced by Zinny and Laidan who immediately took to the smaller furry companion.

Thelarii groaned inwardly. She was still bone tired but knew sleep wouldn't come to her. She pushed herself away from the desk, folding the letter. Tucking it safely into a pouch, she set off to hopefully find a mailbox somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joved belongs to Nutsfearlessfox on Tumblr 0:
> 
> also wow the alterac brew pup is still one of my favorite mini pets, you'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands


End file.
